


The Quadropede

by Dr_LawrenceGordon



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Castration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_LawrenceGordon/pseuds/Dr_LawrenceGordon
Summary: After watching it, Mark Hoffman becomes obsessed with the Human Centipede franchise, and he wants to re-enact the first movie's events. But to do so, he needs help from a certified surgeon. Lawrence is glad to help, as he would like to see the movie's ideas realized. For Lindsey, Allison, Peter, and Matt, it is less of a dream and more of a nightmare.
Relationships: Matt Gibson/Mark Hoffman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Mark Hoffman

Mark chuckled darkly to himself as he allowed his gaze to slide across the unconscious bodies that lay sprawled before his feet. None of them was estimated to wake up any time soon, giving him the opportunity to do whatever he could possibly want. He could slide his hands up Lindsey's top and fondle the soft and tender flesh of her breasts, or he could bestow a similar assault upon Allison. If he really wanted to, he could tear out Peter's hair. He could even violate Matt, should he truly desire to. Nobody would know anyway, not even Matt himself.

Dr. Lawrence Gordon was due to arrive at any second now. He was over thirty minutes late, but that didn't matter; they had enough time to do as they damn well pleased. Mark glared lazily at his watch as he awaited Lawrence's arrival. He was so excited to see the results, he forgot to do anything other than stare at the people before himself.

_Who will go where in the quadropede?_

Mark couldn't help but wonder. He assumed that Lawrence had created his own ideal image of the order, that he had a preference, but so did Mark. If he got his way, the order would be Lindsey, Allison, Peter, Matt. He would love to move behind Peter to cut off his balls, but the idea of violating Matt was way more appealing. Also: Matt, in contrast to Peter, didn't deserve the pain of being stuck in the middle. For a moment, Mark considered putting him at the head of the quadropede, but that wouldn't fly. He wasn't a leader. In addition: he didn't want the (pretty) ladies to be pulled from sight behind someone else. Not that he found Matt to be unattractive.

When Lawrence came rushing in, Mark jumped up. The moment was finally there. After months of plotting, he would finally get to see his own idea realized. He had to admit that it was not entirely his own idea, though. He got it from the Human Centipede movie franchise. The second he saw the results in the movie, he knew that he had to have a human centipede of his very own. And now, that desire was but four or five hours away from him.

'Do you want a cup of coffee before... you know?' Mark suggested as he took Lawrence's coat and slung it over a nearby chair. He was relieved when Lawrence declined the offer with a polite shake of his head. No waste of time with a cup of coffee and some obnoxious small talk - and no need to reveal that he couldn't make coffee, even if he wanted to. There was no coffee or coffee machine anywhere near.

Lawrence didn't waste any time with nonsensical dawdling before taking his medical instruments out. He, too, was very excited to see whatever would come out of this risky surgery. It could be good, he figured, but it could also end up being nothing short of a catastrophe. He didn't need to be informed about the unethical nature of this "project" as he was quite aware of it. Nonetheless, he was more than willing to participate in it.

'Do you mind if I stick around to watch?' Mark asked out of the blue. He had meant to ask prior to this moment, but he never thought to ask. He would be at peace with it, should the answer be a "No", but he still hoped for a "Yes".

Another wave of relief washed over him when Lawrence approved the proposal with a small, professional nod.

Nothing could ruin this day now, except perhaps the death of (one of) the test subjects.


	2. Lawrence Gordon

Although the surgery ended up lasting much longer than they had estimated in advance, it was less of a nerve-wracking job than he expected it to be. The lack of decent instructions - he had nothing other than Mark's messy notes to draw information from - had gotten him quite nervous, but it turned out perfectly. In the end, it was everything they wanted it to be.

'That is what I call perfection', he said with a self-righteous smile. 'I would appreciate a cup of coffee now.'

If he had rotated his head to the right at this point, he would have seen a pang of distress upon Mark's face. He didn't. Even though he couldn't see Mark from the position he was in, he could hear the other man rise to get a beverage. Not the requested cup of coffee, but something a bit stronger: scotch.

Beforehand, Lawrence hadn't made any plans to stay after performing the surgery, he remained in his chair, beside Mark, sipping from his scotch. He spent more than a full hour like that, gazing at the quadropede that lay peacefully on its side on the table.

When he felt that the time had come to leave, he stood straight and passed the glass back to Mark with a polite thanks. He then went to retrieve his jacket.

'Why won't you stay?' Mark asked as he set the tumbler down beside his chair. 'Don't you want to see their faces when they wake up, bound to each other the way they are?'

'Judging on their... bounds, I doubt that they'll see anything other than the ass cheeks of the person right before them', Lawrence joked as he slipped on his jacket. ' Anyhow, I really have to go now. My shift at the hospital ended two and a half hours ago and Alison is probably wondering where I am.'

Lawrence allowed himself one final glance at the naked bodies on the operating table before turning on his heels and leaving through the workshop's front door. He couldn't help but feel that he had done something incredibly good that afternoon. He saw himself as a hero.

That optimistic view faded when the day drew to an end. Not only did he no longer view himself as a hero, but he actually felt remorse for his deeds. He had ruined the lives of four innocent people, and for what?

The night came and passed equally slow, but Lawrence didn't get any rest. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept. On the contrary, his nightmares had drained all of his energy.

When Alison asked, he claimed that it had been a random nightmare, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

***

_Lawrence opened up his eyes with the expectation to be greeted by the familiar sight of his bedroom's ceiling. Instead, he saw a body. He tried to speak but he heard only a pathetic mumble. He was on his left side like he had been when he sank off to sleep, but Alison was nowhere near. His position was also different than when he fell asleep. The body before him - particularly the ass cheeks - belonged to Matt Gibson, the young officer. He didn't need to reach behind himself to confirm what he feared: he was not the final segment in the centipede._

_Above them, a furious John "Jigsaw" Kramer towered. They had broken the rules and thereby angered their mentor. And they had nowhere to run._

_'You broke the rules', John was all John said before stricking his former accomplice._


	3. Matt Gibson

Matt's eyes fluttered open. The sight with which he was confronted, shook him to his core. He recognized the shape and form of the thing before himself as a set of muscled ass cheeks. He went to lick his lips and rub his eyes as he usually did in the hopes that the sight would disappear, but he found that he was no longer capable of doing that. His lips were no longer there. Instead, his tongue met a silicone tube.

A muffled before him notified him that there were other conscious people around, specifically before him. He estimated that there were three other people awake, at least one of them being a female. He thought that he recognized Peter Strahm's voice, but he wasn't too sure. Not yet. He was sure, however, that he heard Allison, leading him to believe that the male voice definitely belonged to Peter Strahm.

He soon realized that the third voice belonged to Lindsey Perez. She was the only one whose voice wasn't restricted by a gag of some sort.

When he gazed up - literally seen to the side, but for him up - he saw a male figure. Something about the man was familiar, eerily so. He knew that he... He knew this man. He had to be.

It was Mark Hoffman. Matt actually pitied the man. This man was sick - very sick - and he didn't even know it.

'Rise and shine', Mark demanded. The man grabbed Allison by her torso to haul her up. Displeasure noises filled the room as Mark forced the quadropede onto its feet.

For a few seconds, all Matt could do, was feeling the terrible pain that radiated from his knees. Despite the poorly made sketches Mark had provided them with, he was unsure of what exactly had been done to his knees.

'Walk!' Mark then boomed, as if he were a grumpy army officer barking orders at his soldiers.

'But how?' Lindsey asked, almost as if she was capable of reading the other victim's minds. They were all quite aware of the table on which they were positioned, and how hard it would be getting off of that table without hurting themselves.

'If I say "walk", then you walk', Mark hissed like an impatient child waiting for his dog to do as it was told. He placed his hands under Lindsey's armpits to carry her off the table, forcing the others to follow suit.

When everyone was "safe" on the ground, they started to move. It was awkward, as they hadn't figured out any kind of walking system. The sight was pathetic, to say the least. The four test subjects balanced quite nicely, but their legs moved around chaotically.

'Wait', Lindsey suddenly said. 'We have to move simultaneously. Otherwise, we won't make it very far. Okay, we start with the right. Right, left, right, left, right, left.'

The entire quadropede moved rhythmically across the floor, and for a moment, Matt was grateful that he wasn't on the front. He didn't possess the guts to take charge in the way Lindsey did. And most certainly not over Peter.

Despite the pains he had to endure as he carried himself to follow the others, he couldn't bring himself to weep over the situation. He was too much in shock to cry over anything at this point.


End file.
